Angelic Monster German
by JJKMagic
Summary: Eines Tages verschwand Demyx plötzlich von der Schule. Egal wie lange sie suchten, er konnte nicht gefunden werden. So erwacht Demyx allein und... etwas hat sich verändert. ZEMYX. YAOI. ANGST.


Nach einer Ewigkeit habe ich mich nun also daran gemacht _Angelic Monster_ zu übersetzen~

**Widmung**: _Rima_/_Mikatie_ Ja, es hat ewig gedauert aber hier ist es jetzt endlich!

**Warnung:** **Yaoi, Sex. Angst. Charaktertod. 16+**

**Urheberrechte: Ich besitze nicht die Rechte an Kingdom Hearts oder dessen Charakteren. Mir gehört lediglich der Text, von dem ich die Übersetzung angefertig habe~**

* * *

**Engelsgleiches Monster**

_Ich erwachte ohne Erinnerungen…_

_Wer bin ich? Was bin ich? Und… wo bin ich?_

_Ich erinnere mich schwach an den Klang von Kirchenglocken und das sanfte Licht des Mondes… Es war das erste, was ich sah, als ich die Augen öffnete…_

_Was ist seitdem passiert? Nichts… Ich sitze immer noch hier; mein Kopf schmerzt… und mein Herz… Ich habe Hunger aber ich… weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll._

_Aber dann höre ich es. Ein leises Geräusch, der Klang von… Schritten? Ja, Schritten, ich bin mir sicher. Und ich verlasse diesen Ort, den ich Zuhause nennen würde, seitdem ich nicht mehr weiß, was ich Zuhause nannte, wenn es nicht dieser Ort war._

X X X

_Die Straßen sind dunkel und leer aber ich höre sie, die Schritte; jemand muss in der Nähe sein. Und dann sehe ich jemanden, der hastig die Straße entlangläuft, als ob er Angst hätte._

_Ich weiß, er ist ein Mensch, ja, ein Mensch… und ich weiß, Menschen sind __**Nahrung**__._

_Ich treibe den jungen Mann in eine Gasse, genauso dunkel und leer wie die Straßen. Ich kenne ihn nicht; er kennt mich nicht aber er weiß, ich bin eine __**Gefahr**__, genauso wie ich weiß, dass er Nahrung ist. Er ist Nahrung, ja, und doch weiß ich immer noch nicht, warum ich es tue._

_Ich beiße in seinen Nacken; meine Fänge sinken tief in seine Haut und ich sauge. Ich lecke die dicke Flüssigkeit auf, die in meinen Mund läuft…_

_Was ist aus mir geworden? _

X X X

Zexion saß auf einer Bank in dem kleinen Garten vor der Schule. Er saß einfach nur da und starrte vor sich hin, ja, aber auf was? Die Blumen? Er wusste es selbst nicht. Er war zu abgelenkt, um zu sagen, was er betrachtete.

„Hey Zexion, was machst du?", fragte Axel, als er sich dem nachdenklichen Jugendlichen näherte.

„Nichts", antwortete der Graublauhaarige, ohne wirklich nachzudenken. Nur ein Teil von ihm hatte die Frage überhaupt gehört.

„Nichts, wie in vollkommen in Depressionen versunken sein?"

„Ich warte einfach nur, Axel"

„Worauf wartest du?"

„Ich warte auf _ihn_"

„Zexion…" Der Rothaarige setzte sich neben ihn und rieb sich unsicher den Hinterkopf. „Weißt du, er wird wahrscheinlich nie wieder kommen", sagte er, seine Stimme sanft und mitfühlend.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Zexion, ohne dabei auch nur eine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen.

„Aber… was machst du dann hier?"

„Ich_ hoffe_ auf seine Rückkehr" Und seine Gedanken schweiften ab, zurück zu dem Tag, an dem er _ihn _zuletzt gesehen hatte. Seine letzte Erinnerung… ihre Finger vereint und die sanfte Berührung ihrer Lippen. Er hatte _ihm _niemals gesagt, dass er…

„Nun, ich gehe dann mal zum Unterricht. Wenn dir jemals wieder danach sein sollte wirklich zur Schule zu gehen… ich werde hier sein" Und damit verschwand der Rothaarige.

Zexion sah ihm eine Weile nach aber er verlor sich schon bald wieder in seiner Gedankenwelt.

X X X

_Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Tage vergangen sind, seitdem ich alleine erwachte an diesem Ort, den ich nicht kenne._

_Ich habe bis jetzt keine Antworten gefunden. Da ist nur eine Sache, die mir aufgefallen ist. Ich kann schlafen gehen, wann immer ich will aber sobald die Kirchenglocken erklingen, bin ich wieder wach mit den unerträglichen Schmerzen meines leeren Magens._

_Die Kirche ist ganz in der Nähe; ich könnte den Klang der Glocken nie überhören… Aber ich will nicht hinausgehen. Ich weiß, dass ich… diese Leute __**töte**__. Ich will nicht töten… und doch tue ich es… jede Nacht._

_Mein Kopf schmerzt; ich erinnere mich an nichts…_

_Aber die Glocken klingen und ich ziehe hinaus. Wohin? Ich weiß es nicht doch meine Füße leiten mich. Sie wissen, wohin es geht, mein ganzer Körper weiß es… aber nicht mein Verstand. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo ich bin, wer ich bin…_

_Ich öffne eine große Tür, die mit Kreuzen verziert ist. Kreuze… sie stehen in Verbindung mit der Kirche, nicht wahr? Also ist das die Kirche… die Kirche, genau._

_Die Halle ist leer… zumindest beinahe… Dort kniet eine Person vor der Statue am anderen Ende der Kirche…_

X X X

„Wo könnte er sein?", murmelte der Rothaarige. Er hatte den graublauhaarigen Jugendlichen nicht mehr gesehen, seit er heute Nachmittag mit ihm geredet hatte. Axel wollte mit ihm über… nun, _das _reden aber er konnte ihn nirgends finden. Er hatte zuletzt vor zwei Stunden in den Schlafräumen der Schule nachgesehen; das war gegen Zehn gewesen… Er versuchte sein Herz zu beruhigen. Zexion war mittlerweile bestimmt in seinem Zimmer, also war das auch, wo Axel nach ihm sehen würde… zum fünften Mal an diesem Abend.

Er öffnete die Tür und… nichts. Zexion war nicht da.

Das Fenster stand offen… Er würde doch nicht… oder doch?

Axel schüttelte den Kopf. Zexion war nicht der Typ, der aus dem Fenster klettern würde. Wer weiß, ob er heute überhaupt in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt war?

Der Rothaarige schloss die Tür wieder. Was sollte er tun?

X X X

Riku erwachte durch das unaufhörliche Klopfen an seiner Tür. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, es zu ignorieren aber dieses nervige Geräusch machte ihn verrückt. Er öffnete die Augen und sah auf die Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch, die anzeigte, dass es zwölf Minuten nach Mitternacht war.

Er stand auf und starrte den Rothaarigen grimmig an, der vor der Tür stand. „Was Axel?", grummelte er.

„Hast du Zexion gesehen?"

„Ich habe geschlafen Axel! Warte, Zexion? Was ist mit ihm?"

Die Augen des Rothaarigen weiteten sich in Panik „Er ist nicht in seinem Raum! Ich habe ihn seit heute Nachmittag nicht mehr gesehen…"

Tausende von Gedanken rasten durch seinen Verstand.

„Du weißt, wie er gewesen ist seit Demyx verschwunden ist", sagte er, seine Stimme irgendwo zwischen Sorge und Angst.

„Axel, hör auf überzureagieren! Er würde keinen Selbstmord begehen oder so was. Ich habe ihn gerade erst heute zur Kirche gehen sehen"

„Und weil er zur Kirche geht, glaubst du, er würde es nicht tun? Warte, was? Zur Kirche?", murmelte er und plötzlich rannte der Rothaarige davon und ließ damit einen verwirrten Riku zurück.

X X X

_Er kniet dort, gekleidet in Schwarz; seine Hände vor ihm zusammengefaltet. Im sanften Licht des Mondes scheint sein Haar hellsilber zu leuchten._

_Mit den Klauen, die jedes Mal erschienen, wenn ich jagte, stürze ich los, auf seinen Nacken zielend. Ein schneller Tod und meine Nahrung würde sich selbst präsentieren… Aber er scheint meine Anwesenheit bemerkt zu haben und dreht sich um… und ich erstarre._

_Graublaue Haarsträhnen bedecken eins seiner Augen, das andere strahlt dunkelblau._

_Er steht auf und sieht mich erstaunt an aber da ist keine Angst… Ich wundere mich warum. „Demyx?", fragt er und es ist das erste Mal, dass ich eine Stimme hörte seit… meinem neuen Leben. Ja, so sollte ich es wohl nennen. Ich weiß nicht, wer ich vorher war._

_Er sieht mich erwartungsvoll an und mein Herz schmerzt._

_Ist das mein Name? Ich sehe ihm in die Augen und lasse meine Hände sinken._

_Da ist kein Wunsch zu töten mehr. Dort ist diese wunderschöne Person, die mein altes Ich zu kennen scheint… Und plötzlich ist da dieser stechende Schmerz in meinem Kopf, der mich zwingt meine Hände zu heben, um meine schmerzende Stirn zu massieren._

„_Ze… xion?" Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich meine eigene Stimme höre. Alles... erscheint so unreal…_

_Ich kenne diesen Jungen; ich kenne ihn… seit einer langen Zeit. Ich kann ihn nicht töten; ich… werde ihn nicht töten._

_Seine Augen leuchten und er macht einen Schritt auf mich zu…_

X X X

Zexion hatte Demyx endlich gefunden… nein, Demyx hatte ihn endlich gefunden. Er kümmerte sich nicht um die Klauen oder die bedrohliche Reflektion in seinen Augen.

Nur einen Moment zögernd nahm er einen Schritt vorwärts, um nach ihm zu greifen, als der Blonde plötzlich zusammenfuhr und seine Brust fasste.

Zexion konnte nur den Griff des Messers sehen, das in Demyx's Brust vergraben war. Der Blonde knurrte und winselte, als er die Klinge entfernte und auf zitternden Beinen davonrannte.

„Zexion!", rief Axel, als er von der Kanzel herunterkam, auf der er gestanden hatte. Zexion wandte sich um und starrte den sich nähernden Rothaarigen an, mit Schock auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben.

„Er hat dir nichts getan, oder?", fragte der Rothaarige, leicht außer Atem.

„Du… du hast gerade ein Messer nach Demyx geworfen!"

Axel sah ihn ungläubig an. „Bist du verrückt? Das ist nicht Demyx! Er wollte dich töten!"

„Nein, wollte er nicht!", weinte Zexion; Tränen seine Wangen herunterlaufend. „Demyx; er ist es. Er ist noch am Leben!"

Axel nahm den zitternden Jugendlichen beruhigend in seine Arme. „Das ist nicht Demyx", wiederholte er. „Er ist nicht einmal menschlich"

X X X

_Die Wunde heilt schnell; es tut nicht mal mehr weh, im Gegensatz zu meinem Herzen…_

_Der Muskel des Lebens in mir pulsiert schmerzlich, genau wie mein Kopf. Es sind noch Erinnerungen in mir… die Wärme einer Berührung auf meiner Hand… auf meiner Wange._

_Zexion… er ist… __**war **__bedeutend für mich, __**zu **__bedeutend._

_Etwas ist passiert; ich weiß es._

_Ich fühle mich befleckt, schmutzig…_

_Etwas, das nicht hätte passieren dürfen…_

_Schmerz, Trauer, der kleinste Funken von Hoffnung inmitten all der Verzweiflung…_

_Und ich breche zusammen, als plötzlich alle meine vergessenen Erinnerungen zurückkehren._

_Mein Herz schmerzt, mein Kopf dröhnt… auch Stunden nach meinem Zusammenbruch._

„_Zexion", wispere ich._

_Es ist der frühe Abend des nächsten Tages, als ich endlich eine Entscheidung treffe._

X X X

Zexion hatte sich entschieden früh ins Bett zu gehen, da er gestern keinen Schlaf bekommen hatte. Aber nach wenigen Stunden wachte er auf, aufgrund des Geräuschs der langen Vorhängen vor seinem Fenster, die im Wind wehten. Er war zu müde, um auch nur daran zu denken, aufzustehen um das Fenster zu schließen, dabei war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er es geschlossen hatte bevor er ins Bett gegangen war…

Es war das leise Schlurfen von Füßen, das ihn im Bett aufsitzen und nach dem Messer greifen ließ, dass Axel bei ihm gelassen hatte. Die Sonne war gerade am Untergehen und der Schein des Lichts machte es unmöglich etwas zu sehen, abgesehen von der Silhouette des Mannes, der im Raum stand.

Er war recht groß und schlank aber nicht so dürr wie Zexion…

Der graublauhaarige Jugendliche entspannte sich und legte das Messer zurück.

„Demyx", flüsterte er und sein Herz schlug laut in seiner Brust.

Der Blonde näherte sich und kniete vor dem Bett nieder. Die Hand, die er auf Zexions Oberschenkel legte, hatte keinen Klauen; seine Augen waren das gleiche leuchtende Ozeanblau, das sie immer gewesen waren.

„Zexion…", wimmerte er. „Ich wollte dich unbedingt wieder sehen" Eine Träne lief sein Gesicht herunter, die Zexion sanft davon wischte.

„Warum bist du verschwunden?"

„Ich bin nicht verschwunden, Zexion…"

Der Graublauhaarige sah ihn fragend an.

„Du warst es. Du bist verschwunden, Zexion. Du hast mich verlassen"

Der jüngere Mann zog ihn auf die Beine und auf das Bett und sah ihn intensiv an. „Ich würde dich niemals verlassen, Demyx", sagte er aber Demyx schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du… du bist gestorben, Zexion. Vor einem Monat… du bist einfach zusammengebrochen; niemand wusste, was passiert ist und ich… ich konnte dich einfach nicht gehen lassen" Mittlerweile flossen die Tränen frei seine Wangen herunter. „Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, dich zurückzubekommen… ich…"

Zexion zog ihn in eine beruhigende Umarmung und streichte sanft über seinen Rücken.

„Das ist die Strafe für deine Rettung… für deine Wiedererweckung"

„Demyx, es ist okay", flüsterte er in sein Ohr aber der Blonde schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein, ist es nicht! Ich bin ein Monster… ich bin ein Monster geworden… ich will nicht töten"

„Dann hör auf"

„Ich… ich kann nicht. Jeden Tag… um Mitternacht…", seine Stimme erstarb.

Zexion streichte weiterhin sanft über seinen Rücken und flüsterte leise in sein Ohr.

„Pshh… es ist okay, Demyx"

X X X

_Mein Körper zittert; mein Herz leidet… Seine sanfte Berührung auf meinem Rücken beruhigt meine Nerven; seine Brust gegen meine gepresst, ist so vertraut._

„_Demyx?"_

_Ich sehe in seine Augen, als sich unsere Lippen treffen. Ich bin einen Moment überrascht und weiche zurück. Zexion sieht mir weiterhin direkt in die Augen und mein Herz schlägt schneller._

_Ich drücke ihn sanft auf das Bett und erstarre, als ich bemerke wie erwartungsvoll er mich ansieht. Ich zögere, nur einen Moment, bevor ich mein Haupt senke, um seine Lippen wieder zu erobern._

_Meine Zunge findet ihren Weg in seinen Mund, als er seine Lippen vorsichtig öffnet. Seine Hände wandern über meinen Körper zum Saum meines Shirts. Er versucht das Material zu entfernen, als ich beginne, an seinem herrlichen Nacken zu knabbern._

_Ich sauge vorsichtig an seiner Haut und hinterlasse ein blasses Zeichen bevor ich mich aufsetze und ihm erlaube das T-Shirt von meinem Körper zu entfernen. _

_Zexion bewegt sich und setzt sich ebenfalls auf, um meine Brust liebevoll zu küssen._

_Mein Herz rast…_

_Er weigert sich, Platz zu machen, als ich versuche sein T-Shirt zu entfernen, also lasse ich stattdessen meiner Hände über seinen Körper wandern, runter zu der sanften Wölbung in seiner Pyjamahose. Er keucht und ist gezwungen sich für einen Moment zurückzuweichen. Ich nutze meine Chance und reiße ihm grinsend das Shirt vom Leib._

_Zexion kichert leise und lächelt mich an; ich kann nicht anders, als zu denken, wie sehr er doch gerade einem Engel gleicht…_

_Er ist derjenige, der zuerst reagiert und t seine Finger in meinen Hosenbund gleiten lässt. Er schiebt das Denim langsam meine Oberschenkel hinunter und ich helfe ihm, es komplett zu entfernen und werfe es zu Boden._

_Seine Hose folgt meiner auf den Boden nur wenige Sekunden später. Und endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, lasse ich seine Boxershorts seine Hüften hinunter gleiten und befreie sein erregtes Glied. Nicht mal für eine Sekunde wendet er den Blick von mir ab._

_Als er mich zögern sieht, führt er meine Hand zu seinem Mund und saugt an meinen Fingern, sie langsam und liebevoll mit Saliva bedeckend ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ohne dass ich ein Wort sagen muss._

_Er gibt sie wieder frei und sieht mich erwartungsvoll an, als ich ihn küsse und gleichzeitig mit einem Finger in ihn eindringe._

_Wir küssen uns, während ich meinen Finger herumbewege und wir hören nicht auf bis ich meinen dritten Finger hinein schiebe, woraufhin er keucht und zurückweicht. _

„_Bist du in Ordnung?", frage ich leise. Und da ist dieses verführerische Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, als er antwortet. „Ja"_

_Ich dehne ihn gründlich, während er damit beschäftig ist, meine Boxershorts zu entfernen._

_Ich ziehe meine Finger zurück und er spreizt seine Beine weit und wartet darauf, dass ich ihn nehme. Und ich zögere nicht._

_Ich beobachte ihn, als ich in ihn eindringe, suche nach irgendeinem Anzeichen von Schmerz. Sein Atem stockt für einen Moment und doch lächelt er mich weiterhin an. _

_Seine Hände wandern ach so sanft über meinen Körper…_

X X X

_Wie kann ich es wagen, die Unschuld vom wunderbaren Zexion zu nehmen? Ich weiß, er gehört mir, aber warum jetzt? Warum so? Er sollte nicht mehr leben und ich bin ein Monster. Aber diesen Zweifel hege ich nur schwach… Es ist Nichts, das mich jetzt__** wirklich **__interessieren würde._

_Ich liebe das Gefühl, wie sich Zexion mit jeder einzelnen Bewegung um mich verengt._

_Ich ziehe mich zurück und dringe wieder langsam in ihn ein, immer noch zögernd, bis er sich vollkommen entspannt und ein leises Stöhnen äußert._

_Ich falle in einem langsamen, sanften Rhythmus und streichele seine Erektion im selben Rhythmus wie meine Stöße._

_Zexion stöhnt und sieht mich an, mit Verlangen in seinen Augen…_

_Er wird nicht nach mehr fragen, denn es geht hier nicht um Sex; es geht um Liebe…_

_Er kommt vor mir und vergießt seine Samen in meine Hand, während sich sein Inneres um mich herumzusammenzieht._

_Es ist einfach zuviel und ich komme in ihm bevor ich mich aus ihm zurückziehe und meinen keuchenden Geliebten in die Arme schließe, als ich mich neben ihm niederlasse._

X X X

„_Es ist beinahe vorbei", sagt Zexion plötzlich, als wir so daliegen, in der Umarmung des anderen._

_Ich sehe ihn nur fragend an._

„_Deine Zeit", erklärt er aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, worauf er sich bezieht._

„_Was meinst du?", frage ich. Meine Stimme erklingt leise und ich kann den Anflug von Sorge darin nicht verbergen._

„_Es ist beinahe Mitternacht"_

_Erschrocken seh ich aus dem Fenster und starre in den dunklen Nachthimmel._

„_Töte mich"_

_Ich drehe mich entsetzt um und ich bin sicher, dass er den Schock auf meinem Gesicht sehen kann._

„_Töte mich… du solltest das Leben leben, das ich jetzt habe", sagt er, ein schwaches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen._

„_Ich… ich kann nicht", stottere ich und wende mich ab._

„_Was ist mit den anderen? Die Leute, die du in der Zukunft töten wirst?"_

_Ich schüttele meinen Kopf; ich will es nicht hören._

„_Demyx, ich bitte dich" Ich fühle seine Hand an meinem Kinn; mit sanfter Gewalt zwingt er mich, ihn anzusehen._

_Das Messer, das er in der Hand hielt, als ich das Zimmer betrat, liegt in seiner anderen Hand. Er hält die Klinge vorsichtig, der Griff für mich zum Nehmen._

_Ich weiß nicht warum aber ich nehme das Messer und die Waffe scheint Gewicht zu gewinnen mit jeder einzelnen Sekunde, die ich sie halte, als ich meinen Geliebten betrachte und Tränen meine Wangen hinablaufen._

_Er wischt sie davon und lächelt mich an. Ich weiß nicht, wie er in so einer Situation lächeln kann und ich bin mir sicherer als jemals zuvor, dass er wie ein Engel ist._

_Ich bewege meine Hand, nur ein wenig, und ich fühle mich wie ein Monster, weil ich das Messer auch nur halte…_

„_Nur eine Sache…", sagt er plötzlich. „Die ich vergessen habe, dir zu sagen bevor du- ich verschwunden bin…"_

„_Was?", frage ich ach so leise, in Angst, das er das Krächzen meiner plötzlich trockenen Kehle bemerken könnte._

„_Ich liebe dich" Er lächelt und mein Herz bricht._

„_Ich liebe dich auch" Und es ist mir fast unmöglich das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken._

_Er nimmt meine Hand, in der das Messer liegt und führt sie zu seiner Brust._

_Und ich will es beenden, einfach nur beenden!_

_Das Messer sinkt tief in seine Brust und ich lasse los und umarme meinen Geliebten zum letzten Mal. Ich fühle die dicke, warme Flüssigkeit auf meiner Haut, als er die Arme um mich legt._

_Und ich sehe ihn an bis das Leuchten in seinen Augen erlischt und seine Arme nicht mehr die Kraft haben, mich festzuhalten._

X X X

_Ich entferne jeden letzten Tropfen Blut von seinem Körper bis er wieder makellos ist, abgesehen von dem tiefen Schnitt in seiner Brust._

_Ich lege das Messer auf den Nachttisch und ordne das Bett so, als ob er nur schlafen würde._

_Sein Gesicht sieht so wunderschön aus, so friedlich…_

_Ich platziere einen letzten Kuss auf seinen Lippen und verlasse den Raum._

_In den Schlafsälen der Schule ist es ruhig und es bleibt ruhig, auch als der Klang von Glocken in der Ferne widerhallt…_

_Mein Herz ist von einer schweren Last befreit, dafür schmerzt es um einiges mehr…_

X X X

_Ich laufe die Straßen entlang doch die grelle, scheinende Sonne tut nichts, um meinen Schmerz zu lindern. Ich bemerke nicht einmal, dass ich an der Schule vorbeilaufe, bis ich rotes Haar aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnehme._

_Und mein Herz hört beinahe auf zu schlagen, als der Rothaarige auf mich zukommt. Ich sehe zu Boden aber es hat keinen Zweck, sich zu verstecken._

„_Demyx?", fragt er irritiert._

_Ich nicke langsam, aber hebe meinen Kopf nicht._

_Es folgt ein Moment Stille._

„_Wo ist Zexion?"_

_Ich lasse meinen Kopf hängen, beschämt über mich selbst._

„_Was hast du mit Zexion gemacht?", fragt er lauter. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er langsam in Panik gerät._

_Ich will mich nicht rechtfertigen; ich... kann mich nicht rechtfertigen._

_Ich habe Zexion getötet… ich bin den Fluch losgeworden..._

_Ich war dumm genug zu glauben, dass ich ihn zurückhaben könnte!_

_Ich fühle einen stechenden Schmerz in meiner Brust, genau wie an dem Tag, an dem ich zum ersten Mal den Schmerz erfuhr von einem Messer durchbohrt zu werden… aber heute… wird die Wunde nicht heilen._

_Zexion... _

_Ich werde dich wiedersehen…_

* * *

Maaann~ Das war ein ganzes Stück Arbeit...

**Tja... eine Review für meine Mühe? ^^**


End file.
